


Pause

by Tezca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: A simple question and yet the biggest one ever asked
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Night on the r/fanfiction server. The prompt was Pause

The world stilled, it was as if all activities in the world stopped at that very moment. To allow what was just said to fully sink in. To fully replace years and years of telling himself that no one in their right mind would dare fall in love with someone like him. How can they? He was nothing but a killer of monsters wasn’t he?

A happy, romantic love had felt like nothing but a pipe dream for him. 

But no, here was someone who completely obliterated that notion to kingdom come. 

“Yes. God yes I will marry you Cas.”


End file.
